23 Falls For 15
by musicalChic
Summary: Alfie Wickers is a new teacher. Chantelle is a girl that doesn't speak. Alfie wants to figure out why. Have you ever watched Bad Education and thought, 'Alfie and Chantelle would look really good together...? Well this fanfic can help you imagine of what it would be like if they date. Alfie is a 23 year old with a heart and Chantelle is a girl with a broken heart. Chantelle/Alfie
1. Chapter 1

**Brand new fanfic. Bad Education. #FullStop. I love the show. Did you hear about the Bad Education Movie coming out this August?! I'm slightly obsessing over Jack Whitehall and his character Alfie Wickers. I'm in my summer holidays and finished my primary school. (You should know from the title what this fanfic is about. In Bad Education I totally ship Alfie and Rosie like seriously they are perfect for each other but in this, it's a student/teacher thing.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bad Education but it's an amazing show. Like REALLY good - ain't for young children.**

Chapter 1

Alfie's Point Of View (POV)

Well I've had a great morning. Woke up late because of my shitty alarm clock. Walked into the bathroom passed my dad's room and heard something disgusting I'd rather not explain and then my mirror cracked. Let's hope my day teaching my kids will make me feel a little less like shit.

I walked out to Dad's car wearing a red short sleeved check shirt with a black skinny tie, beige jeans and black air max. I had to sit in the back seat because Dad's new bitch of a girlfriend decided to place her arse in the passenger seat. Dad just happened to plug his iPhone into the car radio and play a song that I knew would mock me for the rest of the car ride - Avicii - Wake Me Up. I'm surprised he managed to do that considering he is a bit of a shit when it comes to technology.

So anyway I just decided to get out the car and walk the rest of the way to school. And Dad, being an utter genius, chose to follow me all the way to Abbey Grove with the windows down singing along to Avicii on loop. Just as I thought, Frank made the decision to wait by the school gate and scare the new Year 7s on their first day I guess I'm next. Huzzah. #WTF what kind of people say, "Huzzah," in the century?

"Huzzah!" shouted Dad and his girlfriend.

Ah those kind of people...

What a great way to start my first day of teaching at a school.

I already know my class pretty well because I taught them history and I was their form tutor during the last week of term before the summer holidays because their other history teacher apparently was "off sick". (I heard that he just wanted another week off teaching.) I, technically, wasn't officially teaching at Abbey Grove yet but Fraser being Fraser agreed to let me get to know my new class before I start in September.

There is this one kid in my beloved 'Form K' called Chantelle and she is really quiet and she doesn't talk to anyone. I tried talking to her after my lesson but she wouldn't say a word. I don't know what's wrong with her...

So... back to Abbey Grove.

I walked into the classroom and saw my kids sitting at their desks texting eachother. I will never understand these children. Why do they feel the need to text one another if they are in the same room. Use your words, kids!

"Sup bitches. How was your summer? Mine was shit," I said to the kids.

"Oy, oy, Dickers. Went to live in my dad's trailer it's buff," said Mitchell.

"Mate. That ain't no trailer. It's a caravan," stated Stephen.

"What would you know about it?"

"Mitch, it's got wheels - it's a caravan."

Someone that really caught my eye was Chantelle. She looked stunning in her school uniform. She matured over the summer holiday. But something about her quietness has me determined to find out what has made her so well, quiet. I realised just now I was lost in my thoughts until Joe snapped his fingers to get me to focus.

"Sir, are you okay? It seemed like you were away with the fairies!" asked Joe.

"Just thinking about my first day at Middleton House which was my high school."

"Right! #LessonTime. The only thing I enjoyed about Middleton House was "Class Wars". I invented it myself and the only cool teacher at the school let us play it. So I thought, since it's the first day back, why don't we play a bit of it. It could become a regular thing," I stated quite passionately.

"What is Class Wars?" Jing asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked that question, Jing," I bowed down to her with my palms together.

"在校期間的一個星期，我還以為你是一個絕對的白痴" Jing said.

 **("During that one week of school, I thought you were an absolute idiot."**

 **Soz if the translation was wrong. Google Translate isn't the most reliable thing to use.)**

"Thank you, Jing!"

"Class wars is basically where we split the class in half and re-enact a war. So for example the left side could be Germany and the right side could be England. Then you would use the rulers to absolutely go for it. I would give you a few lines to say and you would speak them with passion. If we were to play it you guys would have to push the tables and chairs to the left side if your table is on the left or push it to the right if your table is on the right. So what do you say - shall we re-enact World War 2?"

"HELL YEAH!" said my class and they all started cheering and wooo-ing.

"Alright so aren't you glad you have a cool teach?"

"Yeah, we are lucky to have you, Sir." Steven said.

"Gay!" exclaimed Mitchell.

"Oh shut up, Mitchell."

"Right side - you are The Germany Nazis fighting against loads of different countries such as Belgium, France, Netherlands, Luxembourg, Denmark, Greece, Norway, Yugoslavia and Western Poland.

"Left side - you can choose out of the countries I just said."

When there was 10 minutes left of the lesson, I blew my whistle to signal that 'Class Wars' was done for the day. _Screech. Screech. Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech._

 _"_ Right. That is the end of 'Class Wars' so please put down your weapons while I go and check out my Twitter account. Oh and if you hadn't noticed, I wrote on the whiteboard what it's called. "FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER ( ALFIE_WICKERS) You can use this time to follow me like it says on the board."

 **(Did you know in Bad Education in Mr. Wickers' classroom on the whiteboard where it said 'FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER ( ALFIE_WICKERS)' I read it and laughed but I didn't realise until literally today that that Twitter account is real. If you wanna check it out just search his username on Google - you don't even have to log in. Literally.)**

Chantelle's POV

Wow. Mr Wickers is a really good teacher. He seems cool. He makes school better. Being at school is better than being at home for me...

 **TO BE CONTINUED... I HAVE ALREADY FINISHED WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I AM WAITING FOR 5 REVIEWS AND 5 FAVOURITES. CAN WE DO IT?**

 **WHY WON'T CHANTELLE TALK?**

 **WHY IS MR WICKERS SO INTERESTED TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT CHANTELLE?**

 **ARE TEACHERS EVEN ALLOWED TO THINK ABOUT THEIR KIDS LIKE THAT?**

 **IS MR WICKERS REALLY THAT COOL OR IS IT ALL JUST AN ACT LIKE AN EPISODE OF BAD EDUCATION ENTITLED 'THE AMERIAN'?**

 **ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN DUE TIME.**

 **ESTHER xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, I'm back and I'm BAD! Jokes. Anyway I have big plans for this fanfic so bare with me. In the reviews, I want to know what you think is going to happen in the next chapter. If you get it right, I will mention you here in Author's Notes and you can choose the name of my new character at Abbey Grove. It can be a boy or a girl. So get guessing...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognise in this FanFic. But I sure as hell would have liked to. :-D**

Chapter 2

Chantelle's POV

The bell went signalling that school is over for the day. It is exactly 3:30 PM so I have about 20 minutes before my mum goes mental. My house is only 10 minutes away from Abbey Grove. I have to walk home.

But first I have to get my little sister Emily and my little brothers Jeremy and Jerry from their classes. Emily is 11 turning 12 next month - so she is in Year 7 at Abbey Grove; her form room is on the other side of school. Jeremy and Jerry are 10 turning 11 next week (Year 6) and they are twins. Their school is a few blocks away so that would take about ten minute to get them all. Then we have to take another 10 minutes to walk home.

I had better get going then...

Alfie's POV

Well, that was a great day at work/school. Chantelle still hasn't spoken. I pulled Jing, Joe and Steven back after class and asked them what happened to Chantelle. I can still remember the exact words they said.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Jing, Joe, Steven, stay back please - the rest of you 'enjoy' the rest of your day," I said._

 _"What is it, Sir?" Joe asked_

 _"I think it's about time all of you guys called me Alfie - Sir is just boring."_

 _Joe quietly laughed._

 _"What is it, Alfie?" Jing asked._

 _"Is this about Chantelle?" Steven asked._

 _"Yeah. Does anyone know why she doesn't talk? I tried asking her but I got nothing so I figured that you three might know something..."_

 _"Everyone in Form K went to the same primary school and she joined in Year 6," Steven stated._

 _"All throughout Year 6, Chantelle was so happy," Jing added._

 _"She used to be friends with everyone - even the teachers. She would play with everybody. She would just brighten up everybody's day," Joe said happily._

 _"When by the end of the year, she just wasn't the same," Steven said._

 _"She talked back to the teachers, got into a lot of fights and nearly got expelled," Jing said._

 _"That was when she just broke. She wouldn't talk to anyone. Shut everyone out," Joe said._

 _"No-one knew what happened. She just doesn't tell anyone. We try to talk to her but nothing works," Steven finished._

 _"Wow - she must've had a really bad time with whatever happened to her. Thanks guys. I'm gonna find out what happened and fix it!" I stated._

Anyway, I was walking home from school as I do every day after school. Thank God - Dad only drops me at school and doesn't pick me up! I walked out of the gate and I saw Chantelle looking very stressed as though she was about to cry; she was walking with who, I figured, had to be her brothers and sister. They weren't that far away so I could just about hear what was going on.

"Chantelle, I wanna go buy some sweets," said Jerry.

"Chantelle, what's for dinner?" asked Jeremy.

"Chantelle, I need help with all of my homework," stated Emily.

"Chantelle, you're not even listening!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Chantelle, are you okay?!" asked Jeremy.

"Chantelle?" Emily said concerned.

At that point, I started walking towards them...

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Chantelle snapped.

Everyone was staring at her...

 **WOAH...**

 **EPIC CHAPTER...**

 **THAT WAS AWESOME WASN'T IT?**

 **OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

 **I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW HAHA HAHA**

 **I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW**

 **THERE ARE SOME CHAPS TO GO!**

 **BTW CHAPS MEANS CHAPTERS I JUST COULDN'T FIT THE WHOLE WORD IN LOL.**

 **SOZ FOR A SHORT CHAPTER.**

 **WHAT IS GOING ON WITH CHANTELLE?**

 **WHAT IS ALFIE GOING TO DO TO HELP HER?**

 **WILL THINGS EVER WORK OUT WITH CHANTELLE?**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WITH EMILY, J &J?**

 **THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME ANYONE HAD EVER HEARD HER SPEAK SINCE SHE JOINED AND THAT IS WHAT THEY HEARD SAY.**

 **FOLLOW THIS AND FIND OUT...**

 **CAN WE GET 5 FAVES AND 5 FOLLOWS AND 5 REVIEWS?**

 **I WOULD REALLY APRECIATE IT.**

Esther xxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I'm writing this on my phone right now because I have some ideas I wanna get down so ya. Sooo how is your summer going? I need a name for a new student at Abbey Grove - boy or girl - I don't really mind. Just not Cleopatra. Write one in the reviews guys.**

 **Enjoy this chapter guys :-D**

Chapter 3:

I started walking towards her. "Chantelle... do you wanna talk about it?" I asked in the calmest voice. I thought about putting my hand on her arm but that would look wrong. She looks like she needs a friend to help her.

She didn't reply. She just carried on walking with her siblings all the way home. But she turned around and I could see it in her eyes that she wanted me to help her but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Every one that was watching was now sniggering and pointing fingers. I could hear rumors were already starting to spread.

"Sir, those three must be her children, right? What a slut!"

"I heard Mr. Wickers is their dad..."

"Did you shag her, Sir?"

"SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLU-!"

"RIGHT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. EVERYONE THAT IS OUT HERE HAS GOT A DETENTION FOR A MONTH. WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT CHANTELLE LIKE THAT?! NOBODY. TOMORROW AT SCHOOL YOU WILL ALL APOLOGISE TO HER AND YOU WILL TAKE BACK EVERYTHING YOU HAVE SAID. THEY ARE NOT HER CHILDREN AND I AM DEFINITELY NOT THEIR DAD. SO YOU CAN STOP THE RUMORS RIGHT NOW! GO HOME! YOUR DETENTION STARTS TOMORROW. " I shouted at the top of my lungs.

So that is my mission. Chantelle seems like a really sweet girl.

 _The next day..._

Jing's POV

I walked into school in the at 8.20. I had 10 minutes to get my things ready for class. Just then I saw Chantelle and she looked exhausted.

"Hey Chantelle you are really lucky." I said.

I figured that Chantelle has gone back to not speaking because she just gave me a confused sad look.

"You didn't hear, did you?"

Chantelle shook her head still confused.

"After you had gone home Mr Wickers stood up for you. Finally a teacher who cares about their students."

"What did he say?" Chantelle finally spoke up.

"Well there were rumors going around as soon as you were gone like your siblings are actually your children and that Mr Wickers is their dad. They were just being horrible and we know that isn't true. So he was like, 'How dare you talk about her like that.' He gave them all detention for a month. He said that they should all apologise. I've never seen him so serious about something. So I say again you're lucky!" I said.

Chantelle's POV

"Thanks for telling me. Let's go to class." I say.

Alfie tried to help me? He actually cares about us? About me? You know, I could have sworn he was about to put his hand on my arm yesterday...

I start blushing and giggling.

"Woah are you feeling alright?" asked Jing.

I just laughed.

"Yeah I'm feeling amazing. Race you!"

We reached the classroom at 8:30 right on time.

We walked in and were the last two. Quite surprisingly everyone had come on time. They were talking but then when we came in they stopped.

Weird...

Mr Wickers had a sign on his shirt and it read, 'I've lost my voice'

Did he lose it when he was shouting for me?

"Don't stop on our account..." I said.

Still nothing was said.

I just brushed it off and we sat down.

Sir typed something into his laptop and an American voice repeated out loud what he typed. I guess that was how he was gonna talk until his voice was better.

I zoned out for the whole of the lesson just thinking about how different my life is here at school than it is at home.

Alfie's POV

Chantelle has been daydreaming the whole lesson. What's going on in that pretty little head of hers. Uh uh uh uh uh I didn't say pretty if that's what you're thinking...

Anyway I had better snap her back into reality.

"Chantelle, Chantelle..."

My voice finally came back after the lesson.

She snapped out of it and she accidentally brushed her lips against my cheek.

My heart started beating fast and it was visible because my tie was moving. My eyes looked as if my heart was melting. Like I was love struck.

She blushed and so did I.

I wish I could just tell her that she's so cute when she blushes but that would be illegal...

She blushed again.

"Thanks, Sir, " she giggle slightly.

Did I say that out loud?

"Yeah you did. Haha." She replied.

"Sorry about that 'mishap' a minute ago," she said.

"What mishap a minute ago? *wink*."

"Sir I need to thank you. You stood up for me when no one else had the strength to. You lost your voice because of it. You're just the coolest person ever. You tried to help me but I can't be helped. Anyway so yeah I'm really grateful." She said smiling.

"No problem. Anything for my students. And Chantelle, I will help you."

I just kneeled there staring at her lips and I started thinking, 'what if?'.

"Well I gotta get to my next class so see you tomorrow."

"See you then."

 **Well that was just amazing!**

 **Esther xox**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys did you like the last chapter? I thought it was really sweet. Anyway the name comp is still going so yeah. I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter I think so this disclaimer is also for the previous chapter. :-D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bad Education. The show is awesome tho.

Chapter 4

Mr Wickers' POV

Yesterday was eventful. I am walking on extremely thin ice but I kind of like it.

Fraser called me into his office using the annoying as shit speaker thing that plays through the school. "This is Fraser. I repeat this is Fraser. Mr Wickers, please report to my office. I repeat _my office._ This has been Fraser. I repeat this has been Fraser."

I walked into his office in annoyance because of how ridiculous broadcasting something that you could just say to my face was.

"What is it? Only, I've got a class to teach. "

"It has come to my attention that a member if staff has made a complaint about you. Personally, I think it's a bit of Fanta Banter for April Fools bu-."

"Fraser, it's not April - it's September. "

"That's why all my Easter bunnies gifts that I bought were sent back to me..."

*Face palm*

"What was the complaint about?"

"Oh yeah well an anonymous member of staff has said that you are too soft with the kids. You need to be more firm. Like give out more detentions when necessary and set more challenging homework."

"Like I give a shit..."

"If you don't, you will be fired."

"Okay time to get my detention giving on! Ok I am never saying that again... Fraser is the speaker still on?!"

"Ah yes it is. Oh dear. 'Sorry children this conversation was just an April Fools joke. Get back to your work."

I just upped and left.

I closed the door and I accidentally bumped into Chantelle who was supposed to be in class.

"Sorry Sir." she said quietly.

"Hey! Chantelle, I hate to see you- uh uh my pupils crying. Come with me. There is an old abandoned room that everyone has forgotten about. Let's talk there." I said softly.

"Okay."

Sir lead us to an old music room and the walls were sound proof because of the noise the instruments used to make.

"Chantelle whose arse am I kicking?!" I said in a deep American action movie accent.

She let out a small cute giggle but then her face was unhappy again.

"Thanks. Frank Grayson. He laughed at me for being really stupid and he's right. I am stupid. I can't answer any of the Maths questions or English or Comprehension or anything. I just think I'm really thick. I can't even read without the letters moving about on the page. Sir I'm dyslexic."

"Chantelle let me tell you a secret," she nodded as if to say okay, "I'm dyslexic too but hey look at me. I'm a teacher. I love teaching history to you guys. That is why I never read to you guys or whatever. Class wars was a way for me to learn at school. Chantelle you are not dumb; you are dyslexic there is a difference." I said smiling.

"Thanks Sir. You're the best. But what do I do about Grayson?"

"You leave that to me."

"Thanks, Sir. Hug?" Chantelle asked innocently.

"Hug," I said smiling.

She gave me the biggest hug ever and I could feel her heart beating fast because of me. My heart was beating fast because of what she does to me. Never tell her this but I like how she feels on my chest. And how her head fits perfectly in my chest. And how her eyes are closed when she hugs me.

And how she is hugging me like she never wants to let go. I slowly let go knowing that we could have been like this for ages not that I would have minded.

I started caressing her arm reassuring her that everything will be alright.

"Umm sir..."

"Oh sorry."

I took my hand off her arm.

"Come on let's get to class," I said.

"Yeah about that what we're you guys talking about and why did you stop when I came in?" Chantelle asked.

"Chantelle, trust me on this I can't tell you. " I put my hand on her cheek and she blushed. "You will find out but just not now. "

She just nodded.

"I'm glad you're my teacher. You're the kind of teacher that everyone wants. Don't forget that."

She gave me a toothy smile.

Man, she really doesn't know what she does to me. I need to hold her in my arms and kiss her 'til the morning light and tell her sweet things every day of her life and let her know how special she is. Wow that's a lot of ands. But I can't do that. I'm 23 and she is 15 it can never happen.


End file.
